Dissention
by lepomme
Summary: Before the war, there is always the conflict. When sent to look into a small disturbance on Earth, Strife finds himself being pulled into a larger and widening web of conflict.


Dissension

Chapter 1: Disturbance

Author Note: Yeah...I'm obbessesed with darksiders of late and decided to make a contribution to the fanfiction archive. Everything is about Death and War so I figured I would take a gander at writing about one of the other two and what they could do.

The world just needs more Strife love!

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters or the setting. That all belongs to the talented people of Vigil studios!

I only claim ownership of Niznaka the sprite.

"Horseman, you've been called. It is time to show the counsel you will keep those oaths you took to them,"

The sprite hovered, eyes narrowed at the horseman below who didn't even bother to look up at the sprite, hands behind his head, sparwled out unceremonially on his back, "Horseman Strife did you hear me?"

"Trying not to but you are making that hard," the horseman growled, opening one eye to glance finally at the sprite, "Get one of my siblings to handle this. I'm busy,"

"Busy doing what exactly? Nothing! They specifically sent for you," The sprite hissed, getting closer poking him hard in the shoulder, "You know as well as I do what that means Strife,"

Strife sneered behind his mask, eyes narrowing as he cocked his head a bit, annoyan clear in his body language. The sprite just stared back at him, narrowing its own eyes and jutting its chin out at him, its bravado only a product of the counsel's will being behind its words. But then, this particular sprite had always had a bit more gumption then most of her kind. Her name was Niznaka, maybe attractive for her species but Strife couldn't see that attraction between the six eyes, smokey far too thin frame and shrilly harpy voice. He was getting more and more the impression the more annoying a sprite was, the more desirable they were as a mate. Would explain how they just seemed to get more and more annoying with each passing generation it seemed.

Strife gave a roll of his shoulders, slowly getting to his feet, not in any hurry to rush to the beck and call of the counsel like some sort of dog on a leash. The sprite fidgeted about, wringing her hands a bit, "they asked you be quick about reporting, horseman," Niznaka quiped, irritation dripping in her voice.

Again the horseman of the apocalypse chose to ignore the sprite's prodding only cracking his neck a bit and casually pulling out one of his guns, letting his gaze trail over the familiar weapon, "Did they now..."

"Have you no sense of haste to your superiors? The counsel summons you, you come quickly, not taking your sweet time!"

Finally Strife turned to coolly glance at Niznaka shrilly snarled at him, "I'm not their good little pet, sprite. I'll come at my own pace,"

Casually he put his gun away, and adjusted his holster thenhis scarf, pausing to just examine the view of the desert he frequented as his "home", really just doing everything he could to irritate the sprite even more.

Niznaka tensed and looked ready to say something else, but paused, letting out a frustrated sigh and crossed her long spindly arms, tapping a claw impatiently, "Maybe a bit faster? Your neck might not be in danger, horsemen, but some of us have our lives hanging by a thread but then I've told you all this before,"

"Sounds like a personal problem," Strife said, moving pass the sprite, crossing his arms, "So what exactly am I being sent for sprite?"

The four visible eyes on Niznaka's face furrowed a bit in irritation as his usual cold demenor towards her but simply heaved a sigh, floating closer to him, "Disturbances on Earth they want you to look into. Things seem...unsettled I guess. Ripples of energy, possible intrusions again from other old ones," the sprite said giving a tense shrug, two of her eyes shifting and another one opening along the side of her head, "Could be nothing but could be something, either way I guess it lets you out of your cage for a while to stretch your legs,"

"Just what I always wanted, "Strife sneered, before blowing a sharp whistle.

Niznaka gave a shrug, creeping to his side, looking up at the towering horseman, "Better than nothing right? Just get it over with and then we can go our separate ways. Believe me, talking to you or any damn Nephilim filth always ruins my day. I don't know why they keep picking me to fetch you,"

Strife gave a snort, crossing his arms as his horse came to him, a horse that was white, yet looked more machine than beast, its glowing eyes a bright purple hue. He patted the beasts head lightly before moving to mount it, looking down at the sprite, "You are one to talk sprite. Having to deal with you always buzzing in my ear and going out of your way to pester me any way you can,"

The sprite gave a hiss, its small wings flaring out a bit as its eyes fixed into a glare. It rose up to be eye level with the horseman, hands on its far too narrow hips, "It is because you are an ass Strife. None of the other sprites want to deal with you! That is why they sent me to fetch you and every time I do it just confirms for me that your species is nothing but rude, destructive brutes. Nothing good comes of nephilims and nothing ever will,"

Niznaka was braver than most sprites, Strife would give the pest that...but a pest was a pest. He didn't back an eye as he drew his gun and began shooting at the shrieking sprite.

"Brute! Monster! Damnable horseman!" the shrill voice of the sprite wailed as she moved off rapidly, twisting and turning to avoid the shots.

If it had not been the messenger of the counsel, he would've killed Niznaka a long time ago, for now, it was fun to simply mess with the annoying creature. Sprites were all the same in the end. Annoying, and thought themselves far too clever for their own good. The only saving grace of Niznaka is she thought it beneath her to resort to using the power the counsel had given her on him.

After Niznaka had gotten a "reasonable" distance away from him, Strife holstered his gun again with a cruel chuckle, eyes slitting in amusement, "Maybe they send you because you just make the most amusing target sprite!"

Niznaka snarled before turning and quickly taking off, no doubt to go grovel before the charred cunsel that he would be arriving soon and that any delays were not of her doing.

Without another word, Strife kicked the side of his horse, sending it into a gallop. The counsel was expecting him afterall. Would not do to be too late when all was said and done.

The heat of the world that the charred counsel inhabited was always suffocating and closed in on the mind and body with a heavy weight. As usual the counsel went out of their way to make you slog your way to them in the heat and then stand there, droning the same old orders at you. Strife made an attempt to look like he was paying attention to what was being said. Something about Earth, about investigating a disturbance, about not being seen and taking extreme precautions. It was the usual sort of think. And as usual, probably noticing his somewhat glazed over expression as he stared of, clearly not wanting to be there, they had to pile on the annoyances.

"Why do they always shackle me to you? Why? What have I done to upset them so they do this to me?"

Strife gave a roll of his eyes as he adjusted the saddle on his horse, trying his best to ignore the whining sprite, "Maybe because you took so long getting me to come,"

Niznaka narrowed her eyes, hunching her shoulders, "Why you...that is YOUR fault then! Ugh! You are horrible! A horrible, stinking, bloodthirsty, stupid nephilim!"

The rider of the white horse just shook his head, glancing at his companion. It was not the first time Niznaka and himself had been forced together to accomplish some small out of the way wild goose chase. If a demon sneezed in Hell and then a toddler happened to trip over themselves on Earth at the same time, the counsel was all in a tizzy about a breach having occurred. Then they always would send Strife to go confirm that nothing was going on. Out of all the horsemen, it was Strife who had the most description in his work, able to keep out of site and not alert the human population nor would he go out of his way to do anything rash. He was in and out...mostly because the jobs were bullshit to begin with. The other part because he hated doing any sort of work that he considered "bullshit work".

"If you are done ranting, Niznaka, where exactly on the dust ball Earth are we going?" he drawled, pulling himself up into his saddle.

The sprite huffed, putting hands on her narrow hips, "Were you not paying attention? We are going to a city, does it matter which city?" she snarled, "Just get in, take a look around and report back, all we need to do. It is most likely another false alarm,"

Strife gave a roll of his eyes as he picked up the reigns, "When has it ever been something interesting? At least is the city in a decent location? Last time the city just didn't have that good of view you know? I always prefer to at least have good scenery and tourist attractions when I'm wasting my time," he drawled sarcastically.

Niznaka floated up to sit behind him on the horse, idly looking over her shoulder at him, "Never. That is why I hate doing this. Going to do nothing with a nephilim who also has nothing in his head and the attention span of a worm,"

"Yeah. Whatever and Niznaka?" Strife paused to look over his shoulder with a heated glare, " What have I told you about sitting on my horse? I told you not to touch my horse," He growled.

Niznaka looked boredly back at him waving her hand dismissively, "Move alone horseman, I can ride if I wish. Least you can allow me to do for never using the shock collar on you like my kin are prone to do. I've been nothing but nice to you,"

Strife gave a low growl but slapped the reigns of his horse, sending it into a gallop forward, "That is debatable,"

"Yes well the more time you spend complaining and dilly daddling, the more time we have to spend together. So just deal with it and get moving," Niznaka snapped.

The horseman just gaven another roll of his eyes, grumbling under his breath and hunched over further in his saddle, edging his horse on faster.

He just prayed to the maker this mission would be over and done with quickly.


End file.
